


Tōgyo

by KabochaKitsune



Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A/B/O/tober, A/B/O/tober 2020, Age Difference, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cloaca, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Feral Behavior, Fish-Man (One Piece), Genderfluid Character, Hair-pulling, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nape Gripping, Pregnancy Kink, Shark teeth, Sharks, Size Difference, Squirting, Stomach Bulging, Teeth, Water Sex, feral mindset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: From the second heat, Doffy had kept Dellinger on a shorter leash than most. During his first, Dellinger had torn apart three colosseum fighting-fish, nine young men and women, and over a dozen guards before Doflamingo had caught up to the boy himself and used Parasite String to hold him still while he Sky Pathed him back into the top of the palace tower. He'd nearly lost an arm when he turned the boy loose.Now, kept one thick hand directly on the back of the boy's neck, holding him tightly enough to bruise.
Relationships: Dellinger/Donquixote Doflamingo
Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: A/B/O/tober 2020





	Tōgyo

**Author's Note:**

> Morals are for other people ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> A/B/O/tober Day 10: Feral Mindset

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me harder harder harder _harder_ \- "

"Shh, I've got you, sweet one."

Dellinger only snarled in response, spearing himself backward onto Doffy's massive cock, thrashing hard enough to make whitewater of the fucking tub. Sating the young boy's heats was an _experience_ , and a dangerous one; Doffy had to keep in control every possible second to keep from being thrown over, had to keep the tub at just the right water level to let the part-fish-man move properly while not endangering his own strength. He kept ten threads on the boy at minimum like this. Parasite String would have been easier, but he wanted to let the boy _move_ , act on his own, work out the needfulness of his heat rather than just being held still and mounted. His Family deserved _pleasure_ , not only simple satiation.

He still kept one thick hand directly on the back of the boy's neck, holding him tightly enough to bruise.

From the second heat, Doffy had kept Dellinger on a shorter leash than most. During his first, Dellinger had torn apart three colosseum fighting-fish, nine young men and women, and over a dozen guards before Doflamingo had caught up to the boy himself and used Parasite to force him into fetal position, hold him still while he Sky Pathed him back into the top of the palace tower. He'd nearly lost an arm when he turned the child loose.

Now, now the small boy's cloaca flexed and gripped around him, almost prehensile, _drawing_ him in, demanding, and Doflamingo grunted with the effort to keep thrusting, to pull out enough to slam back in. It was early for this, only the second fuck of Dellinger's vicious heat for the season, but he drew his haki into his loins, forcing a smooth and firm surface the boy's depths could not as easily grasp, and resumed the rough fucking he knew the young fighting-fish-man _needed_ like this. Dellinger snarled again, louder, half underwater, thrusting his hips up, spreading his thighs.

"Harder! Knot me! _Breed me!_ Stuff me!"

Doffy growled under his breath, grasped the boy by the hair as well as the neck, shoved him underwater, and plowed in with half a dozen short, hard thrusts before releasing his haki and forcing his knot inside, coming with a hot rush into the clutching grip of that ravenous heat. Dellinger screamed, barely muffled in the rush of water, clenching, spasming, and finally moaning as the harsh yanks of his depths gave way to flutters, _caresses_ after that initial clutch, his entrance swollen thick to lock that erect knot inside him.

After a few minutes, once his own cock had finished throbbing and pulsing, once the boy's twitches had slowed to almost nothing, Doffy loosed his hold from blond hair, pulled the boy out of the water by the neck. Dellinger came up moaning, collapsed boneless into Doffy's arms as he sat on the edge of the tub to hold the boy in his lap.

"So full," he murred, wiggling back against Doflamingo's chest, dorsal fin flaccid to allow closer contact. Doffy's features twitched in discomfort at the contortion around his knot, but he kept his voice purring, pleasant; settled his hand on the soft swell of the boy's belly.

"That's it, my sweet. I'll keep you filled to the brim. Fuck you apart."

"Fill me up with babies," Dellinger growled, "all yours, Daddy, breed you so many pups..."

"Hmm, one day," Doffy purred against the boy's ear, nipping his ear around the earring. "You'll look delicious, all rounded out..."

" _You're_ delicious." Doflamingo shivered, tipped his chin down as Dellinger's tilted up, looking at him upside-down with violently red eyes and pinprick pupils. One of his horns scraped a shallow gash just under Doffy's pectoral as his head tilted. His nails dug into the back of Doffy's hand, slowly at first, then gouging in furrows. Doffy's growl was not one of warning. "Lemme taste you..."

"Once you loosen up," Doffy promised.

"Nuh-uh." Those eyes pulsed. Doflamingo braced himself, but let Dellinger twist, arcing one beautiful trim leg over his head between them as he spun on Doffy's thick knot, tight but just slick enough for the motion, and _dove_ all of his weight forward, dug claws into shoulders, slammed heels into the outside of the tub and _pounced_ Doffy onto the tile floor, all while still locked to him. The grit of Doffy's teeth quickly twisted into a grin.

"Well. You know how to get your way, don't you?"

Dellinger grinned, but had just traveled beyond words, purring and snarling in the same rumble as he dove forward and dug his rows of teeth into the flesh of Doflamingo's ribs. The older man arched with a hiss, dragged his blunt nails over the boys scalp to fist carefully in his hair, keep the boy from digging too deep. Threads and threads alone kept the teen from closing his jaws and ripping a chunk of skin right out of Doffy's torso.

When he couldn't close his jaws, Dellinger opened them instead, whipping his head around to sink into Doffy's side again, deep as he could before Doffy arrested the motion; then again on his belly, lower chest. Each bite left a neat circle of bright, bleeding punctures, had Doffy's cock _throbbing_ in that tight heat.

"You'll make me fill you up again before I can fuck you properly," he rumbled, thrusting hips up, jarring the boy in his lap and earning a snarling moan. It didn't sound like a protest.

Threads careful, always attentive, Doffy grasped the boy around his whole hip, nearly half his waist, and bucked up into him, harsh and rough, jerking the huge, hard weight of his knot just inside the boy's slick swollen entrance, jostling the tie, pulling on engorged inner walls. Dellinger's nose wrinkled, lip curled, the noise in his throat high and furious and desperate. He bore down, _squeezing_ around the other's huge bulb, and rocked with Doffy's motions, harsh and fast, milking the sensitive post-orgasm erection, accepting, _demanding_ , pulling snarls and groans from behind Doffy's gritted teeth. Dellinger bit down, over and over again, looking for his mouthful of flesh, and Doffy let him, fucking up into the small tight body as hard and fast as he could, _tugging_ and rutting, increasing friction for them both with occasional rocks downward _almost_ hard enough to rip himself back out.

Every near-injury in his throbbing cunt made Dellinger _scream_ , horrible and otherworldly and all masochistic pleasure with no hint of protestation.

Doffy's knot did not deflate. He worked himself inside that grip, reveled in the vicious pains of small but deep, serrated bites, and quickly swelled back to full, closing in on climax quickly with that constant tight grip already around his knot.

"Hahh... That's my boy. Nnh! I'll give you what you hunger for."

Only a few more jerks of hips, tugs and pushes inside and against that swollen-tight ring; Doffy loosed his threads, crammed his haki-laden forearm into the teen's mouth, and _flicked_ the head of the perky clit just peeking from inside his folds. Dellinger _snarled_ , keening, biting down as hard as he could and just barely denting the skin, whole body _clenching_ like a vise. Doffy arched, teeth grit, and came hard, bucking hips into all that grip and heat, still fucking as hard as he could to work his own knot and the boy's tight slit through their mutual orgasm. Placed a hand on the boy's belly, _feeling_ it round in his palm, training eyes past those bloody teeth in his arm to watch that stomach swell as the shark-man's womb filled and stretched full of his cum, his seed. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses, breath thick, back arching as he continued to buck, as Dellinger continued to grip and rock and ride and whine against his skin. He _would_ breed the feral brat one day, make the boy truly his, but for now, watching his belly stretch round and full and taut while the little thing moaned and bucked with the pleasure of it would do. In another year, he'd be seventeen, and Doflamingo could whisper the question _before_ the pretty thing went into heat. See if he still wanted to be full of pups when he was sapient enough to be more man than shark.

"Look at you," he purred in the meantime, giving that taut belly a little pat. Dellinger moaned into his arm and squirted the last of his orgasm into Doffy's lap. The older man chuckled. "How does it feel to be stuffed with Daddy's seed, hm?" Dellinger rocked down onto his cock and pressed his stretched skin into Doffy's hand, still hazily clamped onto his arm. "Shh, shh. I'll take care of you as long as you need."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
